bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:GTI Day 1
(One beautiful day, the guppies are playing at the playground. They were frolicing around with a frisbee.) Gil: "Hey, Goby! Catch this!" (Gil throws the frisbee at Goby's direction, but Goby missed and the frisbee spun into a big, blue cave.) Oona: "Oh no!" Molly: "Don't worry, Oona. We'll get it back." Deema: "Together?" Molly: "That's right." (The six guppies grouped together to travel inside the cave. They have been traveling for minutes, and they still couldn't find their frisbee.) Goby: "How deep is this cave?" Molly: "I don't know, but I know one thing. We still haven't found our frisbee." Gil: "It was my fault for throwing the frisbee that far, huh?" Nonny: "No, Gil. It's not your fault." Molly: "Right. Now, let's keep going. I think I see an exit up ahead." (The guppies followed the light at the other end, and found theirselves...in the sky?) Guppies: "What?!" (The guppies looked down and realized that they are up in the sky!) Guppies: "Oh no!" Molly: "Gosh have we gotta lose." (The kids plummeted down to the ground but they landed on a slide and slid down to the ground and the screen fade to back as they disappeared into the trees.) (We find the guppies landing on the forest floor. They slowly got up.) Gil: "Woah. Where are we?" Oona: "I don't know, but this doesn't look like home at all." Goby: "I wonder if we're in a different world..." Voice: "Hey! What the heck are those creeps?! Holy cow! Fish on land?! You got to be kidding me!" Molly: "Who said that?" Deema (calling out): "Hello?! Hello?!" (At a distance, the guppies saw someone coming their way. It looks like a Pokemon.) Goby: "Hey, who's that?" Gil: "I don't know..." (The Pokemon taps Gil, sending him running off screen screaming.) Pokemon: "Hey! You're okay! What are you creeps?!" (The guppies are still looking around in confusion.) Deema: "Hello?!" Pokemon: "HEY! Behind you! You guys sure you aren't hurt or anything?" (Finally, the kids looked to see who's talking.) Deema: "Heh! Look at that! An orange pig!" Nonny: "Deema! Shut up!" Pokemon: "Are you guys hurt? Cause you're kind of insane!" Molly: "No, we're fine." Pokemon: "...Really? Thank God, what a relief! You know, you dudes fell straight out of the sky, right?" Goby: "Yes, we did." Pokemon: "Dang, you guys are lucky! You haven't got a single scratch after falling all that way? That's fantastic! I'm Tepig, by the way. What about you guys? What's yours?" Molly: "I'm Molly." Gil: "My name's Gil." Deema: "Deema's my name." Goby: "I'm Goby." Oona: "I'm Oona." Nonny: "Nonny..." Molly: "And we're the Bubble Guppies." Tepig: "Cool names. Nice to meet you! But...where the heck did you guys come from?" Guppies: "The sky..." Tepig: "Well, I mean, I know you came from the sky just now...but I haven't seen you dudes around here before. So I was asking where you're originally from -- where your home is! Of course it's pretty mysterious how you fell out of the sky like that...but don't tell me you actually live up there, right?" Gil: "Heh...well, not really...but even if I say that me and my friends came from the other side of the sky..." Oona: "It's not like anyone would believe us. Not anyone normal." Deema: "If there was at least some sort of hole in the sky or something, then...no one else here would believe that we're mermaids from a--" Tepig: "SAY WHAT?! You guys are mermaids?! And you guys came here because some voice was crying for help?" Goby: "Well, we did hear a voice..." Tepig: "So you fell straight outta your world and into this one?" Nonny: "Woah, woah, woah...I guess that was too much to hope that anyone would believe us." Tepig: ".....All right. Got it. I believe you! I believe your story, guys!" Goby: "Holy cow! Just like that?" Deema: "Without any proof or anything?!" Tepig: "Yeah, I know it'a pretty fantastic story to believe...cause aren't mermaids creatures from fairytales? That's what I always thought. And it seems totally impossible that a group of mermaids could appear in this world...by falling outta the sky one day. But...you know what I think? There are lots of mysteries in the world. But the truth is that maybe...those things aren't really all that mysterious at all...Maybe they're just things I don't know about yet. And that's why they seem mysterious." Nonny: "Wow. That's pretty...open-minded." Tepig: "That's why I want to learn about all kinds of things and see all kinds of things! I want to meet mythical Pokemon that no one else as ever seen! I want to explore ancient ruins and deep caves! And more than anything, I want to have an adventure!" Molly: "An adventurer?" Tepig: "That's right! I want to be an adventurer! And that's exactly why I traveled all the way here to -- God dang it!!! Man, I forgot! The most important meeting of my life!" Oona: "What meeting?" Tepig: "Well...I've got to get there ASAP, but...the path ahead looks really tough. It'll be hard to make it through alone...God dang it...What should I do...?" Gil: "Well, we could go with you --" Tepig: "That's it! Bubble Guppies! Please! Will you guys come with me on the path ahead? My journey is so close to being over, and everything I want is so near...But if I don't hurry, I might not make it in time! I'm really not sure if I'll be able to make it through on my own. Ohhh my God! There's no more time to explain! Just come with me, okay?!" Deema: "Wh-whaaaaat?! What the heck is this meeting about?" Tepig: "Shut up and follow me!" (The gang traveled on into Ragged Mountain's entrance. They first stopped at the bridge.) Goby: "Wow! It's beautiful!" Nonny: "It's just bursting with nature here..." Tepig: "This way! Come on, guys! Hurry!" (The gang kept going until they stopped at a broken bridge.) Tepig: "What the heck?!" (Gil looks down and saw that the cliff is two feet deep.) Gil: "Woah!" Molly: "What happened here?" Tepig: "The bridge has collapsed!" Oona: "That's not good..." Tepig: "What am I gonna do? How am I supposed to get there now?" (Silent thinking...) Tepig: "Ah!" (The guppies looked at an opening in a large boulder.) Tepig: "Looks like there's no choice but to try going through there. Let's go!" (The group emerged into the opening, which is known as Ragged Mountain's Western Cave. As they kept going through the cave, they've come to the plateau. Gil sees a sparkling tree.) Gil: "Woah! Look at that tree!" (He pokes at it, causing the tree to fall over with the other end on ground.) Goby: "That's awesome, bud!" Gil (high-fives Goby): "Yep! I only took a guess on that!" Molly: "Let's get across it." (The gang used the log as a bridge to get across the small gap. Then, they traveled through Ragged Mountains' Eastern Cave. When they got out, they found theirselves on the other side of the bridge.) Tepig: "Sweet! We finally made it to the other side! We're almost there now! Let's give it our all!" (The gang went down the path leading to a strange place.) Tepig: "Ha! We did it! I'm finally here! I've finally made it! I couldn't have done with without you guys!" Deema: "Oh, shucks!" Tepig: "I really owe you one! Now I've gotta hurry! I'm pretty sure the letter said it was this way..." (The gang went down the path to their left. The area looks desert-like, and in the distance is a small fancy tower. They met up with another creature.) Tepig: "Thank God...you're still here...ooh..." Quagsire: "Heh? It's-a me, Quagsire, heh? I'm-a the one who-a m-m-m-manages-a the land around-a here. It's-a you then, heh? You're-a Tepig?" Tepig: "Yeah. That's me." Quagsire: "Si, si! I thought-a so! Thanks for-a coming so-a far! It-a seems that waiting-a here was worth it after all-a. I've just been standing-a around here by myself-a. But it was-a so boring that I was-a thinking of-a heading home-a soon. But that you're-a here..." (The gang looked at the desert-like area.) Quagsire: "Oh regazzo...Are you really-a sure about-a this? It's-a really desolate. And there's-a nothing here...And-a worst of all-a...the Mystery Dungeons are-a really taking over in this-a area. You can't-a count on anything going as expected-a in this-a kind of place." Tepig: "I know! That's exactly what I'm hoping for, in fact. I brought cash with me." Quagsire: "Ohh. You're-a sure you won't-a regret this? Then here-a you go. Your deed." (The gang brought the land from Quagsire.) Quagsire: "This-a land now belongs to you-a. You can do-a whatever you'd-a like with it-a." Deema: "Sweet!" (Quagsire walks away.) Tepig, Gil, Deema: "Yeah! Woooohooooo!!!" Tepig: "From this day forth...this is gonna be my paradise! Molly, Oona, Deema, Gil, Goby, Nonny: " YAY!!!" Tepig: "Ah...oh God, sorry for getting all worked up by myself. You remember how I said I wanna learn all kinds of things and see all kinds of things?" Gil: "Yep." Tepig: "To be an adventurer, right?" Goby: "Oh yeah." Tepig: "This right here is the starting point for making all that come true! My dream...is to make a paradise for us all." Oona: "A Pokemon Paradise?" Tepig: "That's right!" Molly: "...A Pokemon Paradise?" Tepig: "Yep. I'm gonna make this the kind of paradise you could only dream about! The Mystery Dungeons are spreading around here...You never know what might happen on land like this. There are a lot of Pokemon who hate that kind of uncertainty...but to me it just means an exciting adventure could sprout up at any time! I'm going to have all kinds of adventures and find lots of other Pokemon like me...And then when we work hard together..." Deema: "Yes?" Tepig: "...We'll be able to live the kind of like that'll really make you feel alive! A real paradise! That's my dream!" Gil & Goby: "Cool!" Tepig: "I've been saving up all my cash just for that, and now I've found the perfect land! Well, really it's more like everywhere else was just too expensive...So I really didn't have much of a choice...But this is going to be the start of all my dreams!" Nonny: "Wow...so you have those kinds of big dreams, huh?" Molly: "Just the thought of it is enough to make us feel excited too!" Deema: "I'm really excited!" Tepig: "So, what are you guys going to do now? Do you have somewhere to go?" Guppies: "What?" Gil: "Not really..." Tepig: "Listen, if you don't have anywhere to go...why not consider helping me out? How about you guys help me make my Paradise?" Oona: "What?" Deema: "Really?!" Tepig: "There's no way I can do it myself...So I've been planning to get more Pokemon to join me over time anyway. What do you guys think? Will you help me out?" Deema: "Yeah!" Molly: "Then it's settled!" Tepig: "Really? You're really gonna help me out?! YES! Thanks, guys! We're gonna be great friends! We'll be a great team! So, now that we're officially friends and all...If you want to give me a nickname...well, that would be okay!" Gil: "I think we should go with you actual name. It sounds kinda cool to say." Tepig: "Oh, sweet! That's fine with me! I'm definitely gonna make my dreams come true! Just you watch!" Oona: "Ha! When you're all happy like that..." Nonny: "We can't help feeling like we made the right choice!" Tepig: "Guys! Let's do our best together! I know there's nothing here now...but...this is it! This is the place! This is gonna be our..." All: "Paradiiiiiiiiiiiise!!!" (The scene cuts to nighttime.) Tepig: "Wow...night sure comes fast around here, huh?" Gil: "Oh yeah...really fast..." Tepig: "There's nothing at all here...I mean, of course there's not, but..." Goby: "There's nothing but that tower over there..." Tepig: "Yeah. I guess we'll just have to camp out in there for the night..." (Inside the small tower...) Tepig: "Oh God...it's pretty cold in here. I guess the first thing we need to do...is, uh..." Nonny: "Build a bigger tower." Molly: "Right. If it started raining now, we'd be drenched!" Gil: "So we'd be able to keep out the rain and wind, at least..." Tepig: "Let's think about building a..." Nonny: "Bigger tower." Tepig: "Yeah, that." Oona: "Sleep tight, everyone." (Everyone falls asleep.) *BGMD:GTI Day 2 Category:Bgmd: gti